Superhero Flyer
Superhero Flyer is the 20th episode in The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Previous - "Beefcake Foobie" Next - "Help, I'm a Sharptooth!" Summary Pterano wants to be a superhero like Spider-Man. Plot Pterano sees Spider-Man saving people from danger and that reminds him of the incident with a part of the herd. So he decides to become a superhero like Spidey to show the grown-ups and young ones, especially his nephew Petrie, that he can save anybody too! But he soon finds out that is not as easy as he thought. He gets a lot of fans (the Gang with Garfield and Rocky too) quickly and he have to deal with this. More to come... Cast *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Stephen Merchant as Pterano/Super-Flyer *Reba McEntire as Etta/Superfemale-Flyer *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Mutt/Doc *Rob Paulson as Spike/Guido *Michael Kelly as Hyp *Jason Marson as Rocky *Dan Castellaneta as Garfield *Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin *Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde *John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin *Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia *Scott Menville as Nod *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah *Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah *Pete Sepenuk as Foobie *Brandon DePaul as Shorty *Tom Selleck as Rusty *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Kristen Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Cam Clarke as Bron *Camryn Manheim as Tria *George Ball as Topsy *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother *Danny Cooksey as Cliff Mars *J.K. Simmons as Mr.Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson *Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman *Al Roker as News Anchorman *Stan Lee as himself (cameo) Songs *Spider-Man 1967 Theme *I Want To Be A Hero Like You (sung by Spider-Man and Pterano) *Jealous Song by Rocky, Garfield and the Gang. *I Feel So Happy Trivia *Stan Lee, a comic-book writer from Marvel Comics makes a cameo as he was talking with Pterano. This is Stan Lee's very last cameo after his death on November 12, 2018. *Super-Flyer suit resembles Mysterious Mare Do Well suit from MLPFIM (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), except without a cape and a hat. *Spider-Man accidentally wraps himself in his own webs for the first time. *Super-Flyer gets a lot of fans several age quickly with the grown-ups, the Gang and Rocky and Garfield too like no superhero got before. *Mutt's monster look is based of the Dino-Birds from Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). Cultural References Spider-Man trilogy (2002-2007) *The opening to the episode is similar to the main titles like the Spider-Man trilogy. *3 scores from Danny Elfman are played. *Spidey/Peter Parker mentions his deceased uncle Ben. *The final scene with Super-Flyer flying and Spider-Man web swinging is similar to the ending of the Spider-Man trilogy. *The old woman at the beginning of the episode resembles Peter Parker's still living Aunt May. Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) *A Doctor Octopus costume is briefly seen at NYC streets. *Green Goblin makes a brief cameo. Iron Man (2008) *Spider-Man mentions Iron Man. *Spider-Man mentions the X-Men too. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *A comic book with Captain Underpants is briefly seen in a comic book store. *A Captain Underpants costume is briefly seen in NYC streets. The Simpsons (1989-) * The Scrabble game between Rocky, Garfield, Littlefoot and Shorty is similar to The Simpsons. *The song what the Gang and Rocky with Garfield are whistling in NYC streets is similar to the Spider-Pig sang by Homer Simpson. The Incredibles (2004) *Mary Jane Watson makes a superhero suit for Pterano as well as Edna Mode did for Mr. Incredible. *Spider-Man and Super-Flyer work together as Mr. Incredible and Frozone did. *Super-Flyer gets a partner named Superfemale-Flyer like Mr. Incredible met Elastigirl (now Mrs. Incredible). *An Omnidroid 10 appears in NYC controlled by Cliff Mars as well as in The Incredibles controlled by Syndrome (Buddy Pine). The Incredible Hulk (2008) *NYC man compares monster Mutt to The Hulk. *Mutt gets a power of changing into a monster when he gets mad after eating garbage. *Mutt's transformation is similar to Bruce Banner's. Superhero costumes *Pterano: body suit with logo, boots, gloves, no cape, because his wings already look like cape and of course mask over crest, eyes and beak to cover his secret identity. *Etta: green and brown suit with logo, cape, domino mask *Mutt: his monster look Quotes (Spider-Man theme is playing at the beginning of the episode, New York City is seen from high. Suddenly a desperate voice is calling for help. Camera zooms to the city streets and shows an old woman trying to held her purse from two thieves.) Old Woman: Help! Help! Two thieves are taking my purse! (A 2004 Sam Raimi Spider-Man web swings) Spider-Man: Oh, duty calls. (He swings on his spider web from a skyscraper to the street) Don't worry, madam! Spider-Man is here to save you! Spider-Man: Being a superhero is not as easy as you might think. You gotta have fight evil almost everyday, but first, you gotta have powers, costume and nickname. Pterano: Well, my power is flying and I can fight in the air. Spider-Man: Powers, checked. Now the rest of it is nickname and costume. Pterano: (walks back and forth.) How about Fabulous Fearsome Flyer? Spider-Man: (shakes his head.) Too long. Pterano: Umm...Very Important Creature? Spider-Man: (shakes his head again.) Too big-headed. Pterano: Scary Death? Spider-Man: (almost screams out loud.) No way! It is too scary for a superhero. It fits a supervillain. Pterano: (jumps high.) I got it! Super-Flyer! Spider-Man: Sounds great. Nickname, checked. And the last thing you need is costume to cover your secret identity. Pterano: But where am I supposed to get it? (Mary Jane Watson shows up in front of surprised Spidey and Pterano.) Mary Jane Watson: Hi guys, what are talking about? Spider-Man: We were talking about superhero stuff. You see, Pterano wants to be a superhero too. We already checked powers and nickname, he calls himself Super-Flyer, but our dilemma is perfect suit for him. Mary Jane Watson: Maybe I could sew a great suit for Mr. Pterano. Spider-Man: Thank you, Mary. You are a genius. Without you, I would be stucked in my thoughts of the suit. Mary Jane Watson: (gives Pterano a finished suit.) Here you are, Pterano. Pterano: (admires the costume.) Thanks. It´s awesome. Mary Jane Watson: I´m glad you like it. I´ve spent a lot of hours sewing it. Just try it on. Pterano: Alright, but you have to close your eyes and keep them shut until I tell you to open them. Mary Jane Watson: Fine. Go on. (closes her eyes and tries to think of something funny. The Flyer starts to put the suit on. After few minutes, he whistles at her.) Pterano: You can look. (Mary opens her eyes and sees him in the suit with a mask on.) Mary Jane Watson: Cool. Now you can fly and fight the crime. (Meanwhile Rocky, Garfield and the Gang walk in the streets and whistle a happy song. Suddenly on the sky appears something what resembles a plane. Everybody head up and see the strange thing. Rocky quickly takes a photo of it before it disappears.) Rocky: Let's see what I took. (He zooms the photo in his mobile closer and gasps) Garfield: What is it? Rocky: You won't believe it. Littlefoot: Please tell us. Rocky: OK, I took a photo of a superhero. Cera: Who? Spider-Man? Rocky: No. Somebody different. I've never seen this hero before. Garfield: Show us your picture, please. (Rocky shows the picture to Garfield and the Gang. Their jaws almost drop. This superhero was a Flyer.) Petrie: He look cool. Me must say Uncle Pterano about him. Ducky: He sure will like it. Yep, yep, yep. Chomper: Interesting, VERY interesting. Ruby: Dreamily I think he's handsome. I'd like to know who he is. Spike: Shall we get something to eat? I'm so hungry. Everybody: Out Loud Super-Flyer: Alright, Spider-Man. You ready? Spider-Man: I am! Petrie: Good luck. Sniffles Guido: (wipes a tear away) Be carefull, please. Super-Flyer: Let's do this! Spider-Man: Yes, my colleague! Guido: (about to cry) I hope you won't get hurt. (Spider-Man and Super-Flyer jumps from the rooftop and start swinging on web and flying. Petrie and Guido hug together and starts crying hysterically, tears pouring out from their eyes. Etta watches the two as tears welded her eyes and sniffles and wipes the tears from her left eye.) Guido: Hyperventilating I can't believe it. Sobs Petrie: Wailing Me no believe either. Guido: Crying There are two heroes now. Petrie: Sobs Me know! (hugs Guido tighter) Guido & Petrie: Sobbing Etta: Come here, little ones. (At the Daily Bugle...) Robbie Robertson: Jameson! We got a new hero! J. Jonah Jameson: That's impossible! We already have one and he is Spider-Man. Peter Parker: You have to believe me! I saw him gliding above the city! Wild Arms: Me too! He was cool. Loofah: I won't believe until I'll see him. Betty Brant: (sounds the buzzer) Chief, time to take your pill. J. Jonah Jameson: Thank you. Ted Hoffman: Do you have any proofs about him, Mr. Parker? Robbie Robertson: Of course he has. Right, Mr. Parker? Peter Parker: Alright, Mr. Jameson. (Peter Parker shows a picture to J. Jonah Jameson of Super-Flyer and Spider-Man) J. Jonah Jameson: (wideyed) Another masked man?! Robbie Robertson: (proudly) That's the hero I was talking about. Ted Hoffman: Hmm, he looks like a pterosaur from Cretaceous. Loofah: (thinks) That's because he is a Flyer, or pterosaur in your terms. (out loud) Now I believe Mr. Parker here. Now your city has two superheroes. Wild Arms: (points to the window) He is right as you can see. (All employees including J. Jonah Jameson rush to the window and see Super-Flyer flying around) Super-Flyer: (shouts) Super-Flyer! J. Jonah Jameson: (thinks) Holy crab balls! Spider-Man has a new partner, now it will be hard to bear two heroes. (out loud) What an awesome hero, you were right, Mr. Parker. Forgive me for not believing you earlier. Peter Parker: Never mind, Mr. Jameson. I'm sure he'll get a lot of fans quickly like Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson: Chuckles NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE AND GET SOME PHOTOS! NOOOWW!!! Peter Parker: Uh, Mr. Jameson, my butt is already out here! J. Jonah Jameson: (bangs head on desk) Darn it! (Wild Arms and Loofah burst out laughing.) Super-Flyer I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me My first crime Is so awesome Now that get help people Is in danger Spider-Man I'm not alone Because I got two partners Super-Flyer And now I get to fight crime with you I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside me Guido, Petrie and Superfemale-Flyer join in I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me All Feel so Happy! Transcript Superhero Flyer/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes